Sunkissed Metamorphasis
by RockerChick08
Summary: Change. It was something inevitable. Unavoidable really. That no matter how fiercely you tried to put it off, it had to happen. Sometimes with force and obvious effort...But other times with grace, that happened natural and discreet. FINAL oneshot of the month!


**Author's Note: Because I LOVE this pairing, and have NEVER written a story for them surprisingly! They're meant to be! :D Please enjoy!**

Change. It is something inevitable. Unavoidable really. That no matter how fiercely you try to put it off, it has to happen. Sometimes with force and obvious effort...But other times with grace, that happens effortlessly, natural, and discreet...

_**Sunkissed Metamorphasis**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there...yet?"

"**No.**"

…

…

…...

"Are we there yet?"

"**NO!**" an extremely peeved Beck Oliver finally explodes. The teen glares daggers at his red headed friend, as his grip tightens impossibly around the steering wheel of the rented SUV.

"Oh...well how long is it gonna be then?" Cat promptly proceeds to question innocently. Her hazel like eyes meet Beck's head on through the rear view mirror, as he groans loudly.

"Not long for you, when we stop and throw you out of the car."

The wildly attractive actor actually smiles gratefully at his girlfriend, instead of admonishing her, while Cat pouts semi-hurt, from her spot in the backseat. It doesn't take her long to decisively crane her ears toward the conversation going on beside her, however.

"Tommy and Kimberly."

"No. Tommy and Kat!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"**Are you out of** -

"Me with who?"

Robbie and Trina abruptly stop their incessant back and forth to stare/glare confusedly at the blankly staring red head. And that's all they do for a couple of moments. Merely stare and glare until finally -

"You always have to make it about you..."

"We're talking Power Rangers, Cat." Robbie echoes gently, placing a consoling hand on his friend's knee.

"Oh good! Cause I don't even know a Tommy..."

"Of course not! But trust me, if you did, you'd say he needed to be with Kat**!**"

"**Kimberly!"** Robbie heatedly shouts back to the dark haired female glaring wildly at him.

And just like that the angry eyes shift away from Cat and back onto the other as they participate in quite the furious stare session. Trina frustratedly clenches her jaw, and Robbie chews on his cheek, neither of the two daring to be the first to look away. This is but another contest to be won.

"Well I've already decided I think he should be with Kat! I like her name..."

Trina's eyes soften suddenly, intensity fading out of the chocolate pools as she smirks over at the the happily smiling redhead, before directing said smirk over to Robbie who's head is in his hands.

"I knew there was a reason for hanging out with you, Cat..."

"Thanks!"

"Her name's Katherine**,** really! Not Kat." the ventriloquist suddenly explodes, sitting bolt upright in his seat with new fight and fervor.

This new information effectively restarts the endless argument.

Directly in front of them, Tori sighs heavily at her friend's backseat clamor, but other than that remains silent in her seat. She stares out of the window beside her, but doesn't really see. Andre stares at her.

The musician watches as furrowed eyebrows and stern lips finally, gradually relax into empty features... that somehow manage to emanate the same level fury. She's angry at him. For a reason he's long forgotten, exempt the fact he'd been right in the intense argument. She's angry at him..._pissed_ actually. And he hates it. They don't argue! They never argue! She knows he hates fighting with her...

It's been happening a lot lately.

The 18 year old sighs heavily, before twiddling his thumbs and once again moving his eyes over the profile of his best friend's beautiful face, taking in her empty features, thick curly ringlets of soft hair, gratifying summer attire, and smooth tanned skin. He's embarrassingly on the verge of completely chucking his pride to the floor and apologizing, when suddenly she turns to face him.

Light brown eyes glare fiercely into deep dark pools, before softening suddenly...only to glare even more determinedly afterward.

Andre rubs the back of his neck, uneasily taking in Tori's myriad of emotions, as she furiously bites into her bottom lip, before suddenly opening her mouth. She unintentionally takes his breath away with the notion she might actually speak to him, when Beck suddenly interrupts.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?..."

"We're here."

"**FINALLY!** **YAY! WE'RE HERE! BONEY BLUFF HERE WE COME!**" the petite girl immediately claps her hands like a happy five year old, before anxiously pushing past her friends. She nearly tumbles out of the large black vehicle as she leaves the rest of the group to follow in her wake.

"Not going first!" Robbie shouts, jumping out of the car.

"Not going at all!" Trina echos.

"Not first!"

"Not first!"

"**Not** first!"

A chorus of the phrase breaks out within the group, finally leaving Andre as the unlucky cardinal rock climber, as the musician distractedly scans the parking lot for a suddenly disappeared brunette.

Without warning, the beautiful Latina is suddenly on his back, body wrapped around him as she leans in and swiftly kisses his cheek with a lingering gentleness.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispers softly, breath tickling Andre's ear as she speaks, before squeezing his body slightly.

And all is right with the world, because although the fighting is new and annoying, the making up is new and _welcomed._

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA **

A few weeks later it's Memorial Day, and Trina's won them all tickets to Universal Studios LA, "where the rides are hot, but the boys are hotter." According to her.

"I wanna ride _the Simpson's_ first!"

"I wanna ride _E.T!_"

"We're riding _the Mummy._" Jade interrupts Cat and Robbie with finality, as the rest of the gang nonchalantly enters the theme park.

Beck says something about a turkey leg, and Trina says she has to go to the bathroom. Jade is not a happy camper.

"**Fine! But we are riding the mummy afterward!"**

"And then E.T?!"

"_Maybe_ E.T." the dark haired teen bites out withering, as the redhead smiles.

Tori follows after the chattering group, staring absentmindedly at the people, buildings, and rides around her, through the dark lens of her stylish, white trimmed sunglasses .

The beautiful Latina easily garners the attention of nearly every guy in the mile radius. Messy ponytail bun and all.

In the midst of his aimless humming and hand tapping, Andre pauses suddenly to reach down and grab onto her small hand. Not because of this realization. Honestly!

When he intertwines their fingers, however...it is absolutely because of the drooling males around them.

It's definitely another new thing for the two of them...holding hands. But Tori merely smiles warmly at him, leans her head on his shoulder, and goes with it.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

June 10th rolls around and Jade's lonely, cat lady Aunt invites them down to her beach house in Panama City, Florida where, despite the annoying felines, it's beautiful, serene, and most of all...liberating, because it's across the country from LA.

"What if they know I'm lying?"

"They won't know you're lying."

"But what if they make me swear on the bible? I can't lie on the bible!"

"This is a club, not a courthouse, Cat!" Trina snaps at the redhead, before smiling bitingly and turning away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just let us do the talking, and everything will be fine, okay?" Beck chimes in, patting his friend on the head, while Robbie mutters something about her getting them all caught.

"**I am not!"**

Jade mutters something about her, Beck, Trina, and Andre partying whether the others get in or not. And Tori starts to second guess the idea of going to the 18 and older club.

20 minutes later...fake Ids accepted and wristbands given, the gang is fist pounding and douggying in the midst of pulsating music and wild colorful strobe lights.

Club Levela is everything they've been told and more. The music seems to take a hold of you, to the point where it's impossible to remain still. And the place itself is far more big and lavish than any club they've ever been to.

"**Ahh! I'm the king of the world!**" Robbie shouts loudly, as Jade and Beck promptly inch away from him.

Cat and Tori giggle infectiously, bouncing up and down, and shaking their hair as they dance happily together.

Trina chats it up with some cute, surfer looking dude. And Andre contently sips on a soda a few paces away from them all, until...

_Check this out baby girl, I want you to check out a mister,  
Cattttt Dadddyyyyy!_

"No way! This is my jam!" the pianist suddenly hands off his drink to a random passerby, before proceeding to whirl his arms around freely and dip, doing the impressive dance.

_Man I go to work, true winner  
Jeans skinny, like Squidward  
Lookin for your girl, just missed her  
Did my cat daddy and I took her down; Timber_

"**Whoo! Yeah! Get it, Andre!"** the gang shouts encouragingly to the musician, as he dances smoothly, a huge grin on his face as he moves about skillfully.

"Yeahhh man!"

Tori laughs gleefully at her friend's enthusiasm and obvious happiness, enjoying every moment of his ever-remarkable dance talents. She playfully wolf whistles and cat calls out to him with Jade, before locking eyes with Beck and haphazardly attempting the dance, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"**WHO'S THAT?! HE'S HOT.**"

And just like that the Latina's laugh quickly subsides and her smile abruptly vanishes at the sudden sight of the beautiful caramel skinned woman addressing Cat.

Without thought, and for reasons she doesn't bother to question, Tori finds herself swiftly moving behind the musician the next instant, grabbing onto the hem of his purple t-shirt, and tugging until he turns around to face her. Her hands easily slide around his waist, and before she knows it, his performance is forgotten as he grins and holds her close to him.

Tori notices quite a number of females on the dance floor ogling her best friend with dejected interest as they dance. She almost wants to lick her tongue out at them, but she doesn't. Instead she throws her head back and laughs, stealing Andre's cap from his head and placing it onto hers, as her eyes twinkle at him with mirth.

"You have no idea the amount of cougars this place has." she whispers covertly into his ear. "And it seems they're all hungry for one person..."

"Who's that?" Andre chuckles slightly, as he continues moving against the beautiful Latina.

"You."

He doesn't say anything for a while, but finally smirks down at Tori, dark eyes twinkling with mischief as he angles his head to the side and thoughtfully taps the bill of his cap on her head.

"Jealous?"

"Why? I already have you." the brunette swiftly returns with a challenging smile, almost daring him to state otherwise.

They dance together like that for the rest of the night. It's all incredibly different, **extremely** different...she likes it.

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

For Panama City to be so painstakingly heated in the evenings, it is extremely cool in the mornings... giving the gang more than good reason to sleep in daily – especially since Jade's crazy, hot-blooded aunt does very little to help, with the constant blaring of her home air conditioning.

Still, for reasons the gang immediately regrets, they find themselves out of bed and piled into the den of the house one certain morning the following week.

"Wait a minute? You're telling me this thing doesn't start till 9?!"

"It's freakin 8 o'clock, Trina!" Robbie echoes Beck's outburst, as both teens glare wildly at the attractive Latina who merely shrugs her shoulders carelessly.

"I didn't want you guys to be late."

"**We're not leaving the house.**" Jade bites out murderously, before rolling her eyes and storming off toward the kitchen.

Cat barely blinks an eyelash at her darkly dressed friend's behavior, as she flips aimlessly through the stations of the flat screen TV.

"Babe! C'mon. Come back! Maybe _Buffy's_ on!" Beck attempts enticing his girlfriend, even as Cat begins to clap her hands and bounce excitedly at the sight of SpongeBob. Andre simply struggles to keep his eyes open, from his spot on the leather Lazboy of the room.

"Ohhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? **Spongebob Squarepants!** And da da da da da da da da da da **SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS!**"

"**Where's Tori!"** Trina somehow manages to shout over the redheads ear-splitting singing. **"She's gonna miss the movie!"**

"**IT DOESN'T COME ON FOR ANOTHER HOUR!" **Jade explodes from inside the kitchen, momentarily jolting Andre awake, before the musician falls back into his chair, promptly pulling lazily on the lever to recline and elevate his feet as he does so.

"She just got out of the shower." Cat intercepts helpfully, before squealing excitedly at the tv screen. "Oooh look! It's the episode with Patrick's parents!"

"Just so you know, Trina. This is the last time we promise to watch a movie marathon for you, birth-week or not."

"It's not even till October." Robbie once again echoes Beck's deceptively calm voice, while shaking his head and glaring at the curly haired female, who in turn crosses her eyes and makes quite the offending face at him.

Last time they ever get up this early in the morning on a summer day.

Judy Garland movie marathon or not...

"What'd I miss?!"

"Nothing. The friggin thing doesn't start til 9."

Tori flashes a knowing look of annoyance at the irritated Beck, before proceeding further down the staircase and into the den full of teens. "Of course" Cat smiles happily at the Latina's sudden appearance, while Robbie politely tells her good morning, and Trina unnecessarily tells her "about time."

Andre merely stares at her through sleep narrowed eyes.

The musician's gaze slowly glides over the petite girl, quickly bypassing the wet ball of curls on her head, to stop purposefully at her chest, but not for the typical male reasons you'd assume.

She's taken to wearing his clothes lately. For reasons both he and she are too lazy to look into. Why bother questioning when he can instead appreciate the sight of her in his green striped hoody and black basketball shorts, looking so beautiful he has to contemplate giving the ensemble to her.

Tori immediately approaches him with a cute little smile about her face and a slightly intent look in her eyes as she winks at him and tells him, "morning."

"Morning" Andre returns with a growing smile, as he inquires about her sleep, suddenly not so sleepy at all himself. What the heck is going on?

"Incomplete" she sighs heavily, thoughtlessly settling herself between his long legs, as she plops down onto the recliner and relaxes back into his chest. "Remind me why I'm awake." the Latina whispers adorably.

"Mmm...You smell good." he easily wraps his arms around her lithe form as he inhales her heady scent, before settling further into the LaZBoy, suddenly more comfortable and perceptive to sleep after all.

"Thank you. Just showered."

Andre smiles, hearing the smile in Tori's soft voice, as he absentmindedly tightens his grip around her.

"Gold leaf?"

"Yeah."

"Pantene Pro-V?"

"Uh huh."

"Mmm. My favorites..."

Five pairs of eyes watch the duo with ranging emotions of shock, knowing, and interest, as they disappear into their own little world, eyes closing and breath settling. Andre's face burrows into Tori's neck, and she smiles lazily, slowly drawing circles over his hands on her stomach. They cuddle intimately in the single recliner of the room before eventually drifting off to sleep.

It's so very strange. It's as if it's becoming normal for them. You can expect on a regular basis to see Tori and Andre arguing childishly...holding hands...behaving possessively...and cuddling. It's the complete norm.

SO many things were changing. But in a way, nothing was changing at all...

**TA*TA*TA*TA*TA**

**Author's Note: This was meant to be a oneshot! But unfortunately it's taking A LOT longer than I ever anticipated it would! :( So I'm going to have to split it up! I will eventually add the second part to this 1st chapter, effectively making it a oneshot! I'll post a 2nd chapter author note to alert everybody when this is done! I hope I will finally be able to finish this story at LEAST by this weekend! But I'm a very busy person, so I truly can't make any promises. :( Anyhow! I've enjoyed writing this SOOOO much, and I truly hope you've enjoyed reading it! Please be sure to let me know what you thought! ;) Anonymous reviews are accepted, and even so little as one sentence of criticism is appreciated! :) Again, thanks SO much for reading! God bless :)**


End file.
